Everyday Lives: Jellal and Erza
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU Drabbles. Secretaries, doctors, cakes, and weddings. All my one-shot stories featuring Jellal and Erza.!
1. Secretary Secret

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary** : Erza is the newest secretary of Heaven's Entertainment CEO. The only problem, she knows him, and she's not happy.

* * *

Heaven's Entertainment. The number one news station in Magnolia. Only the very best work here. All because the CEO is a brilliant man. He was charming, witty, smart, a typical tall, dark and handsome. Every woman in the company wants to be his 'woman'. Except one.

Erza Scarlet. The newest secretary to the mysterious CEO. And apparently, she's not too happy about it.

"Oh come one Erza, it won't be that bad!" Erza's college roommate, Lucy, told her when they met for breakfast the morning before her first day.

"Of course it will be. Its _him_ i'll be working with," Erza glared at her coffee.

"Who exactly is _him_? We've heard an awful lot about him, but you've never said who _he_ is," Levy, another college friend, asked as she glanced up from her book.

Erza made no move to answer, she turned her glare to her food the waitress brought, and then started stabbing her sausages.

"Well, you better tell us tonight at dinner. Remember, you guys are eating at mine and Natsu's new place!" Lucy said excitedly, "And please remember to tell Gajeel to behave, especially around Natsu," Lucy turned to Levy, the men in theirs lives, being half siblings, always tended to argue at every chance they got.

"I will Lu," Levy giggled.

"Well I need to go. I don't want to make _him_ wait."

"Good luck, Erza," Levy smiled, having a similar feeling about first days.

"You got this girl!" Lucy was more optimistic about it.

Erza smiled, knowing even if she was headed to hell, her friends were there for her, "Thanks."

The main office building for H.E. was at least 40 stories high. Erza glanced up at the top floor as she walked toward the busy front doors.

 _"Jellal. I never thought he would stoop to this."_ Just thinking about the man who was to be her new boss.

As she walked inside the building she noticed how organized it was. She recognized a few people from school. A few of her sorority sisters were here too. Heading to the elevator she saw Juvia Lockser, who recently got engaged to her long time friend Gray, she was talking to another friend of hers, Lyon, who was Gray's brother. She smiled, at least a few of her close friends were here as well.

As the elevator went to the top floor, she began to think of why she really wanted to work here. She had planned on being the best news anchor Magnolia had ever seen. At her previous job, she was. Working her way to the top, eventually H.E. got word of her achievement, and wanted her for itself. Everyone she worked with and all her friends encouraged her to take it, her old boss, who everyone called Grandpa Rob, told her how proud he would be if she took the job.

When it had been offered to her by H.E.'s talent scout, Ultear, she had instantly thought 'no'. But when she saw how excited everyone was, she could't help but say yes. That truly was why she took the job. Why she didn't want the job..

The elevator alerting her to reaching her destination broke her thoughts.

Coming from being a top anchor to being a company's CEO's secretary was a big dip in her career.

"Hi Erza!" Meldy was waving at her from a door down the hall.

"Meredy, it's so good to see you," Meldy had been good friends with Juvia growing up but had moved away when she was 13. She came back for work about two years and been introduced to the rest of big group they hung out with. Meldy had instantly falled for Lyon, and he wasn't far behind her.

"I'm so glad you're here Erza! Jellal has been so worried about you, he won't stop talking about you!"

"Uh huh," Erza smiled, but she chose to ignore what she said. There was no way _Jellal_ truly wanted her here.

"Well anyway I need to get to work, good luck on your first day!" Meldy pointed her to the way to her shared office with Jellal and headed to the elevator.

 _Jellal Fernandes, CEO_ , is what the door she was standing in front of said. Here we go.

She walked in, the room was spacious. Coming through there was a scarlet covered couch and a few gray chairs, all looked comfortable high dollar furniture. A desk was across from the couch, apparently it was to be hers. There was a large bouquet of roses on her desk. She pulled the card out and read it.

 _Erza,_

 _Good luck on your first day._

 _I expect you to give me an answer today._

 _XOXO_

 _Jellal_

So he still wanted an answer? How interesting.

There was a noise in the room through the glass doors to her left, Jellal's office door opened to her office, the waiting room, then the glass doors led to his actual office.

She heard the door open and then her heart skipped a beat.

Jellal Fernandes. The man she so wanted in high school, the man who broke her heart in college, the man she wanted to strangle at this moment.

"Erza," his baritone voice never failed to make her legs tremble.

"Good morning, sir," she mock bowed to him. Then she walked around her desk, moved the flowers to the side, and threw away the card.

"You don't have to be so formal, my dear, we've known each other for years, there is no need for it," he came and sat on the front of her desk.

"Sir, if you could begin to tell me what my new job entails, I would most appreciate it." She wouldn't look at him, she turned on the computer to get started.

"There is a packet in the top drawer that will tell you everything you need to know."

Still not looking at him, she took out the large packet. She began to glance over when she realized he hadn't moved.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" she heard him sigh.

"Erza, can we please talk, please?

"There is nothing else to talk about and and I don't care what you have to say," he was her new boss, yet she didn't care how she spoke to him.

"Yes there is, you don't know what really happened," he stood up and put his hands on the desk to lean towards her.

"I know all I need to know," she could tell he was frustrated with her. As he always got when he tried to talk to her about this.

Jellal and Erza grew up together, all the way through college. They both had a crush on the other, Erza had decided to confess when she saw he had his tongue down Kagura Mikazuchi's throat.

"No, you don't," he walked around and spun her chair and knelt down to be face to face with her.

"Sir,-"

"Stop that, Erza, please just listen to me," his anger was rising. She was being difficult.

"No, I refuse to listen why someone like Kagura was more important to you than me."

His expression turned to one of shock, "You think that's what i'm talking about?"

Erza had to stop. No, he wouldn't _dare_ bring that up.

"We said we'd never speak of that again."

"We have to, Miss Scarlet." Erza raised her brow at that.

"No, it was a mistake," she was going to continue but he cut her off.

"I _proposed_ to you. Why did you say no?"

"Jellal, we had a one night stand, we had sex, I was pregnant, that is the only reason you proposed to me. You didn't want to marry me."

In a split second Jellal was sitting in her chair and she was straddling him. He put his arms around her to keep her steady.

"You have no idea of how much I wanted to be with you, that one night was amazing. Yes, we were drunk, but I didn't care. Erza, you are love of my life. I _still_ want you."

"Then how could you kiss her? I had just told you that morning about the miscarriage," tears were welling up in her eyes, "You said you still wanted to marry me. I was going to find you, and tell you yes when I saw you kissing her."

" _She kissed me_ , I can't stress that enough, I never even liked her more than a friend, and that was pushing it. I was devastated over the fact that we lost our child, she was trying to comfort me, and before I knew it, she was kissing me. I'm sorry, Erza."

He was telling the truth, she knew that. She didn't know if she could move on. Looking at him now, hearing the truth for what felt like the 100th time, her resolve was breaking.

Her whole life Erza had been known as a demon, how ruthless she was. Natsu and Gray said that most of their childhoods revolved around getting beatings from her. So why was it that this man made her turn into a shy little girl?

"Give me a chance to prove myself, Erza," again, his baritone voice was making her weak in the knees, it was good timing too, knowing things were about to change. She yanked his tie upwards.

"Well then Mr. Fernandes, why don't you tell me how you're going to make it up to you're wife?"

"Oh, so _now_ you're my wife, this charade is over?"

"I suppose you have suffered enough," she got off of his lap and waited for him to get up.

"I truly am sorry, Erza," Erza smiled at him, seeing that this little charade she put on got him thinking.

The charade they are talking about, is the act that Erza has been putting on for the last week.

After Erza saw Jellal and Kagura kissing, she ran up to them, demanding to know what was going on. Jellal immediately began to apologize, telling her exactly what happened and desperately trying not to lose his chance with her. The incident ended fast, Kagura admitted to what she did and left. Jellal continued to blabber. She stopped him with a kiss. After that, they began dating.

Four years later, Erza gets another positive pregnancy test. Again, he proposes, this time though, she said yes.

And as of two months ago, she has been Mrs. Fernandes. They were waiting to see if she would have another miscarriage before saying anything to their friends about the baby or that they eloped.

A little over a week ago, they ran into Kagura. She started the drama all over again and made Erza relive things she didn't like to remember about college. Jellal was no help at all. Preferring to stay out of a cat fight.

To punish him, Erza started to 'act' those days over. Even going so far as to sleep in the guest room of their house. It was cruel, yes. But she was Erza Scarlet-Fernandes, she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"You could have at least stood up for me, making me feel like that all over again," she was still a little upset with him.

"I know, I'm so sorry, my dear," He came towards her and wrapped his arms around her. A devilish smirk appearing on his handsome face, "I have a great couch in my office where you can punish me more, I believe I even have a few _toys_ with me so you can have your way with me."

It was no secret to anyone that Erza was very kinky in the bedroom.

"What about work?"

"I'll let Ichiya handle all my calls today," when he said that name Erza shivered, "What?"

"Why did you hire me as your secretary knowing I'd have to work with _him_?" at her fear stricken face, Jellal could only laugh.


	2. Doctors Orders

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Erza gets into a nasty accident that could have cost her her life. Waking up in the hospital she finds that her doctor is not only the most handsome man she has ever sen, but he also saved her life.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was white. Everything was white. Pure white.

 _"Am I dead?"_ the girl questioned.

She looked around the room when she heard machines.

She then tried to place everything together.

Her name was Erza Scarlet. She was 26 years old. Working as a wedding planner at the best company in New York.

Her most recent client and friend, Meldy, wanted to meet her for lunch to discuss some minor details on her upcoming wedding.

On the way there, she saw a little boy run into the street to get his ball that he kicked too hard, and there was a car coming.

As a child, Erza often did stupid things as the leader of her group of friends, and that hadn't really changed over the years.

She ran into the road and grabbed the boy and his ball, but the car was coming right towards her. She stood there in shock, unable to move. Suddenly, she felt a warmth on her arm and she felt her body move out of the way.

She collided with the sidewalk rather roughly, thankfully the child was safe, but she was a different story.

Her vision began to blur, the last thing she remembered was a mess of blue...

She closed her eyes tight and re-opened them. Noticing now that her vision was slightly hazy.

Looking around the room again, she realized she was in a hospital room.

She tried to sit up when she felt something confining her neck from moving, as she moved her hand to find out what, the door opened.

Walking into the room was a doctor, a very handsome doctor. He looked about her age, had an odd tattoo on his face, and a mess of blue hair...

"Miss Scarlet, finally awake I see."

She quickly snapped out of checking out the attractive man in front of her.

"Ye-yes," the device on her neck made it hard to speak.

"Ah, forgive me, it was just a precaution," he moved swiftly to remove the brace from her.

"Thank you, Dr. ..."

"Fernades. Jellal Fernades."

"Thank you, Dr. Fernades. Can I ask how I got here? My memory is quite fuzzy.."

"I had a feeling it would be," he started to check her vitals as he talked, "I don't see any signs of a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard on the ground, which I do apologize for."

"Why would you apologize? Were you there?"

"Yes, actually. I was on my way to meet a friend of mine when I saw you save that boy. When I saw the car coming I pulled you out of the way, perhaps with more effort than necessary. Afterwards, I brought you here to my personal clinic."

He was staring straight into her eyes, she had to turn away to hide her blush, "You seem rather young to have your own clinic."

He chuckled, "Yes, I graduated a few years early and the doctor I did my internship with left his clinic to me when he retired."

They sat in silence as he continued to look her over, "Well I do believe everything checks out just fine."

Erza smiled at him, ready to thank him again when she saw paintings on the wall, all done by children.

She wasn't sure why that disappointed her so much.

"My, you have quite the little artist."

The young man looked at the paintings and smiled, "Yes, they are something else."

Just then a loud bang startled the both of them, followed by the door slamming open.

"Erza! Are you alright?!" The pinkette who just so happened to be Erza's friend and client, followed by a silver haired man.

"Meldy? How'd you know I was here? Never mind that, I'm sorry! I know how important that meeting was to you!" Enter, Workaholic-Erza.

"Forget about that! Jellal called me and told me what happened! I'm so glad you're OK!" The younger girl threw her arms around Erza, "Oh! And this is Lyon, my fiancee!" She pointed to the silver haired behind her, who was getting the evil eyes from the blue haired doctor.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Miss Scarlet. Meldy has told me so much about you. My new step-brother knows you as well. I've heard many good things about you," Lyon walked over and shook Erza's outstretched hand.

"Yes, Gray told me his father had remarried. It's nice to meet you as well."

Meldy turned to face Jellal, "Don't be rude, Jelly-bean. Come join the party."

"How am I being rude? You barged into my patients room," Erza watched the exchange with interest.

"Tell me, Meldy, how do you know Dr. Fernandes?" the pinkette smiled wide.

"We've been friends for years! We met in college through our friend Ultear. They went to school together since kindergarten. Ultear is Lyon's sister too! That's how we met!" The three occupants in the room all smiled, knowing how hyper Meldy was, she couldn't stay on one topic for long.

"What a small world," Erza said as she watched her doctor walk to Lyon and shake his hand.

"Good to see you again, Vastia," judging by Lyon's face, Jellal had a pretty strong grip.

"Oh!" Meldy huffed, then whispered into Erza's ear, "Jellal likes to think of himself as my older brother and is _way_ too overprotective. He always gives Lyon a hard time.."

Erza giggled, Meldy's childlike behavior was always refreshing.

"N-Nice to see you too, J-Jellal," Lyon winced a bit. Jellal let go with a smirk.

"As much as I appreciate you caring about Miss Scarlet, I need you to leave so I can do my job," Jellal turned to Meldy and gave her a stern look.

"Hmph, fine. We'll wait for you outside Erza!" Meldy said as she and Lyon, who waved, left.

"Now, you're clothes and bag are in the nightstand," he opened the drawers to show her as she slowly got to her feet, "I'm going to get your papers, why don't you change and I'll be right back?" He good naturedly clapped her on the shoulder with a wink then left.

With a blush, she changed into her nice sweater and skirt, she looked at the paintings again and saw multiple names on them, surely this attractive doctor didn't have over 2 children at his age?

Hearing a knock on the door she turned and saw Jellal walk in with a smile on his face.

"Here you are Miss Scarlet, just sign these and you are free to go."

"Excuse me for being nosy," Erza began as she took the papers, "but are all of these done by your children?"

"Oh yes, the ones in here are a little old. But at some point in the past 4 years they were mine."

Erza glanced up, thoroughly confused, "At some point?"

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled, "can't keep patients here forever now can I?"

"Patients..?" Erza's face blended in well with her hair.

"I never did mention that this was a children's hospital,did I?" Jellal laughed seeing her face turn even darker.

"Miss Scarlet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought these were your actual children.." she looked down bashfully.

"No ma'am. I'm afraid I have never been married," his face turned slightly pink.

"I apologize," she bowed to him and handed him back the papers, "and thank you for saving me."

His smile was gentle, "No need to thank me. I was happy to help."

Erza bowed once again and began to leave when she remembered something.

"Were you going to meet Meldy when you saved me?' He didn't seem surprised by her question at all. His whole demeanor changed as well.

"Yes, I was. Meldy was attempting to play match maker."

"Match maker?" Erza's eyes widened at the thought.

"Yes, as I said, I have never been married. Meldy wants to change that. She thinks highly of you and thought we would be good together," his eyes turned smoldering, "I myself wouldn't object."

Erza was speechless.

"How about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up around 7?"

"U-uh.. um.."

"Doctor's Orders."


	3. Cake Off

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** The annual 'Dessert Off' is coming up, and shop owner Erza Scarlet is working overtime to make sure she wins. Her head decorator and hottie of the cake shop had elected to stay with her to help. What'll happen after hours?

* * *

"..and I suppose it'll be strawberry flavored, as always," the ever beautiful and talented Erza Scarlet answered.

"I'm not surprised," reporter Levy McGarden giggled, "Well, I can't wait to see it, and good luck in the competition, Erza."

"Thank you, Levy."

Levy turned off her recording device, leaned back in the comfy chair and breathed in deeply, "I can't wait for this festival to be over!"

"I'm ready for the cake off, the rest of the festival doesn't interest me," Erza stood and stretched.

They were inside Erza's fancy bakery 'Rose Whipped'. The little store was famous throughout Magnolia, as well as the surrounding towns.

"I have a good feeling about this year for you. Your cakes are always so elegant, and delicious!" Levy walked to the counter so she could peer at the pre-made cupcakes.

"Perhaps," Erza walked behind the counter and took a German Chocolate cupcake out and handed it to Levy, "I hear my competition has increased."

"Oh yum! I haven't met any of the competition myself, but Gajeel said his cousin Rogue's wife, Kagura, is competing. And apparently she is very competitive," she happily tore into the scrumptious little cake.

"Yes. I also hear Mira decided not to participate this year."

"Yeah, I talked to her the other day actually. Turns out the smell of icing makes her nauseous," their lovely friend Mirajane was about 9 weeks pregnant, "Laxus pretty much forbids her from even entering the kitchen these days."

"I had a feeling that's what happened."

"Yeah."

"Erzie-Werzie! I have an early class tomorrow! Erza and Levy turned to the brown haired college student, Millianna.

"Good luck on that test of yours," Erza waved to her employee.

"Nya! I'll try! Bye Levy, Erzie!"

Levy waved goodbye, "I should probably go too. I need to get started writing the interview and finish it tonight. It's due tomorrow night, but Gajeel is off tomorrow, i'll never get finished with him around," she laughed at her live-in-boyfriend.

"Well good luck, and thanks again."

"Anytime, see ya!"

Erza took a few minutes to rearrange the cakes in the cooler, then walked to the back to check on her remaining workers.

Wendy and Chelia were taking the last few cakes out of the oven to let them cool over night before decorating.

Her advertiser and cashier Lucy was in her office writing down the orders she'd gotten throughout the day.

And in the back, was her decorator.

"I've got my drawer closed. I'm gonna head out," Lucy told Erza, taking off her apron.

"That's fine. Wendy, Chelia, you can go too. I'll lock the door behind you."

She followed her girls out the front door, Lucy turned to her as she left with a huge smirk on her face, "Have fun with Jellal!"

Stopping in her tracks, Erza's face matched her name.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she mumbled.

"Sureee. Bye!"

Erza shut the door in the blondes face and locked it. Turning around in her empty store, she gave herself a moment to compose herself.

Walking to the very back, she heard soft rock music playing, and the silent hum of someone singing along.

She all too quickly turned the corner to the private room for decorating.

Jellal was casually sitting back, sketching out designs for this years Cake Off when he caught sight of his boss, he glanced her way and waved her over.

"What do you think of these?" He showed her several different choices.

"Excellent as always," she commented with as much professionalism as she could.

"I believe it'll be much easier to do this one because of the basic design. But this one would probably grant you more points in the creativity department," Jellal went on about his designs as Erza looked over all of them.

The annual Cake Off was a competition that small town bakeries fought in. Erza had been a competitor since she opened her shop 6 years ago. Sadly though, she had never been in first place. For the last 2 years, she had been in second place. This year she was determined to be victorious.

The owners of the bakeries normally oversaw their business, only actually helping with the big stuff. But in the Cake Off they were solely responsible for their cake. They could choose only one person to help, Erza chose Jellal every year, due to decorating not being her strong suit. Mainly due to her lack of patience.

Erza leaned over the table to get a better look at the designs. She especially loved the 'Heaven's Wheel', but like Jellal said, it was simple, she would get points deductued for that. Glancing at the next one she felt Jellal place his hand on one side of her and lean in close and use his other hand to point at one of the papers on the table.

"I enjoy this one myself, it's called 'Rainbow Sakura', take enough time, and we could have petals falling onto the platter."

She gulped, his arm moved closer to her side, and he pointed to the paper directly in front of her.

"This one is called 'the Dragons Roar'. If we do this one, I suggest making it one element, fire or lightning perhaps, to make it stand out. This one was Lucy's idea."

She nodded, she was so light headed, he was too close!

"What do you think, Erza?" he asked her in that slow, deep drawl of his.

Erza jumped back out of his reach, "They all look great! Wonderful ideas as always! Let's think about it for a bit! We still have a bit of time left before we have to say!"

He was staring at her with an unreadable expression, it was making her sweat uncontrollable. He smiled then, "Alright, then we should leave for the night. We can discuss it more tomorrow."

He began to clean his desk, leaving Erza standing there like an idiot with hands on her hips. Then she almost fainted, he had taken off his chefs jacket and was only wearing a black turtleneck muscle top underneath.

Oh, she had seen him bare before, more than she should have.

Locking the door behind her, she turned to her car, Jellal's truck was two spaces over.

"Goodnight, my dear," Jellal winked at her and left.

She got in her own car, turned it on, and proceeded to hit her head on the steering wheel.

"Why.."

* * *

The next day Erza was helping her newest part timer, Laki, to use the register, when Jellal came up to her.

"Erza, if you don't mind, how about we take our lunch together so we can decided on the design for the Cake Off?"

"Oh! Sure, Jellal.." he had startled her, he hardly ever comes out of his hole. She looked back to the purple haired girl.

"Are you OK for now? Lucy should be in soon, but Wendy and Shelia can help as well if you need it."

"I'll be find Miss Scarlet," the girl smiled shyly.

"Good, and please, call me Erza."

"Yes ma'am!"

For a few minutes, Erza watched the new girl work. she was a good choice. Lucy was getting married soon and would need time off to prepare. Laki was a quick learner, Levy had recommended her.

"Ready, Erza?"

Jumping, she turned to face him. Ever since she had met Jellal, he had always found a way to sneak up on her while no one else could.

"Of course," he led her to his shiny large truck, what was it with me and their precious vehicles? They took better care of it than they did themselves.

"How does Italian sound?" he asked as they took off.

"Sounds wonderful," well, this was awkward.

They drove in silence for the most part, the radio was playing the most embarrassing songs as well, in Erza's opinion.

Once seated, Jellal began to look through the menu, Erza just sat there.

"This will be my treat, order anything you would like."

She hesitantly picked up her menu when she heard, "Well, well, if it isn't Miss Titania."

Both Erza and Jellal looked up to see a tall dark haired man wobbling towards them.

"Hello, Bacchas," Erza nodded to him, sighing, _'What a nightmare..'_

"Bacchas," Jellal ground out, obvious disdain on his face.

"It's been a while Titania, where ya been hiding? _hic_ ," he swayed back and forth.

"Still drinking in the middle of the day I see. I've been busy," She looked over her menu, ignoring the silent storm brewing across from her.

"What about you pretty boy? Still making all those sissy cakes? _hic_."

"I still decorate, yes," He motioned for their waiter, "Are you ready, Erza?"

Ignoring him, Bacchas threw his arm around Erza's shoulders, "So whatcha say, how about yous and me get together once this cake thing is all over with, yeah? We can have our own festival."

Across the table, Jellal was seething.

"Sorry, but I'll be busy," she shrugged his arm off of her, much to Jellal's relief.

"How may I help you?" their waiter had finally arrived.

"I'll be seeing yous later Titania!" he gave her a once over and whistled low as he waddled away.

They didn't look at each other as they ordered. Once the waiter was gone, the awkwardness sat in.

"Such pleasant company you have there," Jellal spat, sitting back in his chair.

"It's not welcome company, as you know," she huffed, knowing _exactly_ where this was going.

"Why would you date someone like that?"

"It was a blind date," she sighed, this wasn't the first time they had discussed this, "He honestly wasn't that bad so we went out a few times. When I wouldn't put out, he got bored. End of story."

"Then he is a fool."

Erza stared at him for a moment.

"Jellal.." he shook his head.

"We need to discuss the Cake Off. I was hoping we could use a color scheme that matched.."

The rest of the time spent at the restaurant was used for talking about the cake and eating, Bacchas didn't come back up. Erza could tell Jellal wasn't done with what he had to say on the matter, but refused to bring it back up. Lord, she needed help.

That night, Erza had asked Lucy if they could have dinner, along with Juvia. Compared to Erza, they were experts on this stuff. Although, she refused to call _the_ expert just yet. Mira was only to be used as a last resort.

When they arrived back to work, Jellal quickly vanished. Which was normal, he wasn't a people person. He liked to stay in his office and concentrate. But today, he had even shut the door, which was odd. Then he left early, something completely odd.

"So what's up?" Lucy plopped down in her recliner. They had picked up a pizza and met at Lucy's apartment.

"Yes, is something wrong?" the soft spoken Juvia sat on the couch next to Erza.

"Nothing is wrong per-say.. but I do need advice."

"The great Titania needs advice? Oh my, must be serious," Lucy smirked behind her water.

Erza blushed, she didn't know where to begin.

"Is this about Jellal?" Erza snapped her head to the blue haired woman.

"How-how-how-how did you know?"

"Lucy told Juvia."

"And just how did Lucy know?" Erza sent her glare towards the blonde, who laughed it off.

"Oh come on, it was obvious! He left hours before he normally does! He was grouchy all day when you guys got back, too."

It was exhausting being around these two. They had all gone to school together, along with Levy too. But out of the four, Erza was the one with next to no experience when it came to romance. Levy and Gajeel had recently moved in together, Lucy was engaged to Natsu, and Juvia and Gray had gotten married a few months ago. Erza had never even had a steady boyfriend.

"Alright, I may as well start at the beginning. I met Jellal right before I opened my store, he was looking for a job. It was perfect. He's been working for me since I opened. We get along well and he's the best decorator in Fiore. I couldn't have asked for a better employee and friend. But then of course, Mira wasn't too happy with me. A year after we opened, she decided to set me up with some one. A blind date. That's where I met Bacchas."

"Ew," Lucy grimaced.

"He's not a very pleasant man," Juvia also cringed.

"Yes, but it wasn't that bad to be honest. I thought it couldn't hurt to go on a few dates every now and then, so I kept accepting his offer. But every time I turned him down for sex, well, let's just say that Mira will never set me up again."

"Juvia understands," the silver haired woman had tried to set her up with every man available until her darling finally asked her out.

"What did Jellal think of this at the time?"

"I never asked, but Bacchas came in a few times. He always teased Jellal about being a decorator. But he never outwardly said anything about it," she bit her thumb nail, remembering those times, "now that I think about it, he was distant during those few months."

Juvia and Lucy shared a look, then urged her to continue.

"Nothing happened for a long time. Bacchas showed up from time to time. But nothing ever became of it, until a little over a year ago."

Juvia turned to the blonde, "How long have you worked for Erza?"

"A little over two years now, but Jellal hardly talks to me. I didn't know anything was going on with them until recent."

"Nothing is going on," Erza set her glass down, "A little over a year ago, at Elfman and Evergreen's wedding, we had a ... "

"A what? I couldn't hear you," Lucy leaned forward.

"A one .. "

"A what?" Juvia looked closer at the red head who was facing the floor.

"...we had a one night stand.."

Silence. Shock.

"Erza?! Are you serious?!" Lucy jumped from her seat to sit in front of her friend.

"Juvia cannot believe her ears! Is it true?"

"Yes, of course it is," Erza turned scarlet. They were taking this oddly well.

"Wow," their were little stars and hearts in Juvia's eyes.

"How was he?"

"LUCY!"

"What? It's just a question, I'm not asking for details."

"...he was fantastic."

Lucy smirked, she knew it all along. Juvia squealed.

"But Juvia does not see the problem?"

"Well, we were just a tad bit tipsy that night. We were both invited, but came as each others date. I was lonely. It had been a long time since I had even had feelings for someone. Being around those two was hard for me, and I think maybe Jellal felt the similar. I ended up at his home. That night was wonderful. But, the next morning, I panicked. I didn't want to feel the pain of rejection, so I left."

"How do you know he would reject you?" Lucy scrunched her eyebrows.

"I didn't, but I didn't want to find out. The next time I saw him was Monday morning. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. At lunch though, I went to check on him, and he kissed me."

"Aww."

"I knew I heard you squeal!"

"I was in shock," Ezra flared at Lucy, "I asked him why.. he told me that he had liked me for some time, and wanted to date me. I said no."

"What? But why Erza?" Juvia had tears in her eyes.

She smiled sadly, "I was scared. I didn't want to date someone I had already slept with, how can you know someones true feelings after you've already given them that?"

Both girls kept quiet.

"He was hurt, I could tell. He asked again if I could give him a chance, one day. I told him I would decide when that time came. That time came around only 3 months later, when Bacchas came back to town. I was at the market when I ran into him, he insisted that he help me put my bags in my car for me. Unfortunately, Jellal was there, and saw that."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that," Lucy quietly confessed.

"He didn't make a scene at the market. He came to my apartment later that night. Asking me why I was out with Bacchas, but I wouldn't go out with him. To this day, I can't convince him that I we were not on a date."

"Typical male," Lucy huffed. Juvia nodded, agreeing with her.

"I didn't end the way I wanted, I was hoping to convince Jellal what really happened and everything would be fine. He would wait for me to tell him if I would go on date with him or not, of course, he was angry, and didn't want that. Instead, he said he would do everything he could to make me want to date him."

"Oh my.." Juvia placed a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Well-" Lucy started, but was rudely interrupted.

"LUCY! I'm all fired up! Drop your panties and let's get it on!"

The girls stopped in their tracks, Juvia and Erza stared at the woman sitting in the floor, her face looked ready to explode.

"Oh, hey guys. Didn't know you were here," the one and only Natsu Dragneel walked in the room with a big smile on his face.

"Na-Natsu!" Lucy jumped up and tackled her fiancee into the recliner.

"What? You wanna do it right here? I didn't think you liked having an audience, since you don't like Happy to watch?" Natsu grabbed her hips as she held him down, her face just continuing to grow redder as each second passed.

"NO! I do not want to do it right here! I want you to stop talking!"

"Oh, then just say so babe."

"Should we go..?" Juvia started to stand, but Lucy twirled around.

"No. I'm sorry, he won't bother us anymore. Right?" she turned her evil eye towards the man in the room.

"Sure," he leaned back in the chair and kicked his shoes off. Grinning as Lucy sat in his lap.

"Now, as I was going to say. What has Jellal done to make you want to date him?" She turned to Erza, who was glaring at Natsu.

"Not a word of this leaves this room, do you understand?" getting a nod from him, she went on, "Nothing recently, besides getting into my personal space. He used to send me flowers and such. Trying to catch my eye, when that didn't work he tried to show up in places I was at by accident. But he wasn't any good at it, he isn't inconspicuous. After that, nothing. I thought for a while that he had given up, but for the last several weeks he has non stop been asking to go places with him, and at work he gets so close so that we're almost touching."

"That doesn't sound to bad to Juvia."

"Not really, sounds like he just wants your attention," Lucy added.

"Nope. Sorry."

The women in the room turned to Natsu, who was shaking his head.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" the lady in his lap asked.

"He doesn't want your attention. He doesn't even want in your pants, he just wants you."

"Isn't that the same as my attention?" Erza countered.

"No. A dog or cat can get someones attention. He sent you flowers, showing you his affection towards you. He tried to 'accidentally' meet you somewhere, showing how much you're on his mind and he doesn't want you going somewhere that he can't. He's getting in your personal space because maybe if you get up close and personal to him, you'll see how genuine he's actually being, and not just being a jealous idiot."

Juvia stared at him with a new appreciation in her eyes, Lucy was gazing at him with all the more love she had for him, Erza was speechless.

"What about all the times when he just left me alone?"

"Simple, he ain't desperate."

Pondering on this new information, Erza sat back in the couch.

"Maybe Jellal wants more from you than you think he wants," Juvia added in.

"Like what?"

"Perhaps, he wants a future."

Erza glanced in Juvia's direction. She was gazing fondly at her wedding band.

"A future..?"

"It's possible," Erza looked to Lucy, who had snuggled into Natsu's arms, "he is 27, almost 28 I think. And if he's liked you for some time, maybe he thinks you're the kind of woman he wants to settle down with. Not that he has had many women in his life."

"I- I- I- I'm not ready to settle down!"

"No one said you had to smartypants," Natsu laughed as Lucy smacked him, "but giving him a shot ain't gonna hurt ya. Maybe you'll want to after a few dates."

"Natsu is right," Juvia hugged Erza, "maybe after you see how fantastic a relationship is with Jellal you'll want to settle down and be as happy as Juvia is with her love!"

Erza thought about it. Being in a relationship was scary, but thinking about a future? That was down right terrifying. Jellal was a wonderful man, did she want to marry him? Have kids with him? Share a home? Do bills together? Do taxes? Do his laundry? SEE HIS LAUNDRY?! Let him see how crazy she gets over an action movie or show? Accidentally walk on him in the bathroom? Him accidentally walking in on her in the bathroom? Obsess over Cake Boss together? SHARING HER CAKE?! Being called Mrs. Erza Fernades.. ?

"Mrs.. Erza.. Fernades.. ?"

Lucy squealed, squeezing the life out of Natsu.

Erza jumped, not realizing she said that out loud. Juvia grabbed her hands and jumped up and down, "Erza wants to be with Jellal!"

Oh dear, she just opened a door she didn't want to go near.

* * *

The smell of sugar and all things sweet were in the air the morning of the Cake Off. Erza's eyes were glowing. Jellal watched her with a fondness that only someone who truly knew Erza could. Anyone else who saw this serious, cut throat, full grown woman acting like a child at Christmas would back away slowly.

Jellal too looked around the street. Everyone was out for the festival. He and Erza had gotten here early to deliver their cake, so no one could see it before the official judging around 2, which was soon. The last week had been awkward. He so badly wanted to continue the conversation from the restaurant. But he knew if he pushed, he may never get Erza to go out on one date. Just one, that's all he wanted.

He watched her as she went to all kinds of stalls, getting all kinds of reactions from the vendors. Most of them knew who she was and was having a hard time adjusting to her carefree attitude.

"Erza, I think we need to go view our competition. The judging is starting soon," Jellal grabbed her arm, ignoring her protest of wanting to taste more of the vendors selection.

"Well helloooooo Titania," and Jellal's mood was officially ruined.

"Bacchas," Jellal hissed.

Erza blankly stared at him. Already having decided what to do about Jellal, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Hello Bacchas," she sobered up, alerting Jellal.

"Hows it going _hic_? Yous ready for a night to remember _hic_?"

"Yes," disappointment filled Jellal's chest, taking her slight smile as a sign that she was going to take Bacchas' offer, "After I win the competition, I plan on taking a vacation. Preferably someplace warm."

"Ooooh, don't dodge the question missy _hic_ ," he wobbled in front of them.

"I think my lack of answer should be enough, let's go Jellal," she drug the dazed man away from the drunk.

"What-"

"I believe they have already started the judging," Erza led them to the center of town where a large table with multiple cakes sat.

"I see," he refused to look at her, just because she turned down Bacchas meant she was thinking about him.

On the table sat many cakes, some were normal tiered cakes, others more extravagant. One was a cat-frog, it was waving with one arm in the air, it was covered in spots. Green and pink wasn't exactly the best color scheme there was, but it worked. It was titled 'Frosch'. The one beside it made Erza glad she didn't choose the 'Heaven's Wheel' cake. It was tall with sharp angles. Extremely intricate. It looked like an ice sculpture, truly beautiful, in the shape of a bouquet of roses. It was called 'Memoir'. The next cake was simple, extremely simple. It was in the shape of a Pegasus, the only thing interesting about was the smell. Jellal gave Erza a side glance, she was grimacing. The name of this particular cake was 'The Parfume of Olympia'. The last cake was, in Erza's opinion, the best. It was hers.

It was elegant and beautiful. Reds, blues, golds, silvers, and whites covered the entire cake. It was a 3 tier cake, on the very top tier was a basket of red flowers. The red on the flowers was mixed with different designs of white, Jellal's personal touch. Standing next to the basket was a peacock, It took Erza an entire day on the body alone. It was a beautiful blue that they both took a lot of time choosing which shades it should be, and finally deciding on several, you could see the different feathers in the color. The tail of the bird went all the way to platter. Several shades of blue and gold decorated the tail of the magnificent creature. The bottom two tiers of the cake were white with silver designs.

Jellal watched with pride as the judges took in the tail, it was the best piece he had ever done. He had never worked harder. He wanted Erza to win this year, but deep down he wanted her to be impressed with him. Not that she wasn't, but he wanted her to notice how hard he worked for _her._ Not just as his boss, but for _her_.

The judges had finished their rounds, hundreds of people were standing, waiting for the results. It was then that Erza heard her name being called, she turned around and saw Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, and... Mira... headed their way.

Jellal smiled as he saw them coming, especially Lucy. He needed to thank her, while he was working on their piece, it was up to her to decorate any cakes for the week. And she did the best she could.

"Hey!" Lucy brought them both into an embrace, "It looks so good up there! You guys are going to win for sure!"

"Thank you Lucy," Erza smiled and did all she could to avoid Mira's gaze.

"Thank you for this week Lucy," Jellal winked at her, "I know it wasn't easy."

"No problem," Lucy giggled as her jealous-for-no-reason-fiancee pulled her into his arms, "I always enjoy it, even if I'm no good."

"Don't say that, Lu!"

"Psh. Don't believe her bunny girl. You stick to what you know how to do."

"Very funny," Lucy glared as her soon-to-be-husband and his brother got into another fight.

"It really looks great up there you guys, I'm impressed," Gray threw his arm around Juvia.

"Yeah, you better save us a piece," Laxus said as he stared at the cake.

"Don't worry, you'll all get a piece," was the last thing Erza heard Jellal say as she was suddenly dragged away.

"Mira!"

"Hush, just one minute!"

Mirajane was formidable. But a pregnant Mirajane was sinister, dangerous even.

"Have you talked to him yet?" came the sweet question the silver haired woman had been asking all week long.

"No, I told you I was going to wait until after the contest."

"Why wait? Ask him now!"

"No!"

"Afraid?"

"Hardly."

"I think you are."

"I am not."

"Then ask him."

"I will when this is over."

"It would be more romantic to do it now."

"How?"

"You'd be saying that the Cake Off doesn't matter."

"It does matter!"

"Erza.."

"What?"

"Ask him."

"Mirajane. I already said-"

"I know what you said, I'm telling you what to do."

"I know, I'm ignoring you."

"Erza! They're about to announce the winner!" Jellal was running towards her, their friends following him.

"Ask him!" Hands gave her a slight push from behind.

"No, Mira!" Erza hissed at her.

Jellal stood behind with his hands on her hips, facing the table. A blush began to form on Erza's face, partly from Jellal holding her, partly from Mira watching her intently. She looked up as the judges turned on the microphone. She held her breath. This was it.

"Welcome to this year's annual Winter Send Off Festival. With the arrival of spring just around the corner, we all look forward to this day. None more so than the bakeries. They can now open their doors to let out the sweet aromas we all love. All our competitiors this year are wonderful. Each cake was delicately made and crafted into perfection. And with no further ado, the winners," the man handed the mic to the man next to him.

Jellal's grip on her waist tightened. She put her hands on top of his, and squeezed.

"In third place, 'Frosch', made by Kagura Cheney and her assistant Beth Vanderwood. This lovely cake is the first we have seen, such delicacy in the face. Marvelous."

Erza saw Kagura grin as she held onto a cat that looked exactly like her cake. Her husband was reaching for him, yet seemed hesitant.

"In second place, 'Memoir', made by Ultear Milkovich and her assistant Meldy Vastia. The simplitcity and complexity all in one made for one spectacular piece."

"Really?" Erza heard Gray say, he was looking around for his sister and sister-in-law.

"Now, in first place, 'Scarlet Feathers'," an uproar around her was unheard, as she stood in shock, "splendidly done. The care in the feathers is remarkable alone. Absolutely beautiful. Congratulations Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, on your victory."

Jellal threw his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Her friends were showing their joy, but she couldn't hear them. When he put her down, she turned to face him, a brilliant smile was on his face. She couldn't help but lean forward.

She kissed him. She found that it was hard to kiss when you were smiling.

* * *

After she had accepted her award, she and her large group of friends met back at 'Rose Whipped' to celebrate with champagne, none for Mira, and eat her prize winning cake. Jellal had stated that they needed to leave it in the shop for a week. Not wanting to see his hard work go to waste. But Laxus was way ahead of him, already cutting away pieces.

They spent hours celebrating. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that everyone went home. Erza was sitting on the counter. A glass of champagne in her hand as she observed what was left of the cake. The peacock hadn't been touched. Jellal taking the knife out of Laxus' hand had saved it. She finally did it. She won.

"Congratulations, Erza," she heard a slow drawl behind her. Jellal was leaning on the door, gazing at her behind his bangs, with smoldering eyes.

"Congratulations to you as well," She raised her glass to him and drank. He walked towards her, opening her legs to stand between them, placing his hands on either side of her.

"Now Miss Scarlet," he began, "Mind telling me why you kissed me back there?"

"I just thought that since I had finally won, I could move on to bigger and better things," she ran her hands through his hair and down his neck, holding him in place.

"Bigger and better, huh?" He raised his hands to her back, rubbing her up and down.

"Yes," she pulled him closer, their noses touching, "there is actually something I want to ask you."

"I'm listening."

"You heard me say I was going on vacation, correct?" he nodded, "Would you like to join me? I'm thinking about going to a resort at the beach, for about a week?"

He leaned back a bit, she could see him fighting a grin, "You want me to come with you?"

"I do," she looked into his eyes, her face heated by his touch, her body wanting him more.

He nuzzled her nose with his, bringing her closer to him in a tight embrace, kissing her neck. She loved this feeling, of being completely accepted by someone.

"What made you change your mind?"

"...I was tired of being afraid."

It seemed like that was enough for him. He understood without her having to explain.

"I'll need to start packing then."

The kiss was gentle, and loving. Something Erza hadn't had in her life in a long time. Neither had Jellal. It quickly grew heated, Jellal pulled back, breathing hard.

"Come home with me," he picked her up into his arms, not waiting for an answer.

"I thought you'd never ask.

* * *

post/ 125894897567/ this-is-from-chapter-15 -cake -off -the -cake -erza : **the cake picture! Just take out the spaces!**


	4. Back Up Plan

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Erza wants a baby. Close to 30 and the closest thing she has to a husband is her old trusty car. Will her long time friend agree to be her sperm donor?

* * *

Erza sat on the park bench near the playground, listening to Juvia gush over how her little boy was the cutest one there.

Erza enjoyed being with her friends, but every time she looked at Storm or saw Levy's round belly, she got jealous.

She has baby fever. Plain and simple.

"Look at Mommy! Look over here, Storm!"

The 2 and a half year old boy was the spitting image of his father, but had his mothers wavy hair and eyes.

He was standing on top of the slide when he looked up just long enough for her to take his picture, then he went back to playing.

"Oh look, Erza!" Juvia showed Erza the few pictures she had got, making her heart swell.

"He's perfect, Juvia."

"He is," Juvia gushed at the pictures, sending a few to Gray.

"I want one."

"Huh?" Juvia jumped a little when she saw the determined look on her friends face.

"A baby. I want one."

"Wonderful!" Juvia cheered, "But, Erza.."

"Hm?" the intimidating red head turned to her, ready to counter everything.

"...you're not married," Juvia said softly, she held her skirt tightly, knowing she should be scared.

"I don't need a husband," Juvia waited to see if she would change her mind, "just a few of his best swimmers."

Juvia flushed brightly, "Well, um.."

"Is that a problem?" Erza glared at the blunette with an icy stare that worked every time.

"No! No! Juvia doesn't think that!" She held her arms out to defend herself, "Juvia just thinks of what it would be like for Juvia and Storm if my darling was not around. It makes Juvia sad."

"The girls sat quietly for a moment, waiting for the other to speak first.

"Mama!" Storm ran up to his mother, patting her knees.

"Yes, baby?" Juvia was more than happy to ignore the awkward conversation with Erza to help her little man.

"'Uice."

"Juice? OK, come here," she picked him up and placed him in her lap as she dug around her bag.

Erza watched the exchange with wistful eyes.

She wanted a baby. And she would get one.

* * *

"I'm sorry... what?"

Three weeks after Erza told Juvia she wanted a baby, she was setting it in motion.

Instead of finding a random man at a sperm bank to father her child, she would ask her dear friend.

"I want you to be the father my children."

Jellal Fernandes stared at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. She had been acting strangely as of late, a lot more generous. She had invited him over for dinner, telling him she needed to talk about something important, he just didn't know it was _this_.

"But... we're not... I mean you.. w-want us to.. ha-have s.. se.. sex..?

"Oh, NO!"Erza squealed, ignoring her own racing heart and missing the disappointed look on his face, "I mean through insemination! In a lab, with doctors!"

Jellal leaned back in his chair. They were sitting at Erza's kitchen table in her cozy one bedroom apartment. By the looks of it, you would think she was already married with children. Pictures all over her refrigerator of kids and her friends, a cabinet full of snacks for when she kept Storm or Bella, Mira and Laxus's little handful. Thinking about his own home and how dull it is, made hers truly warm and loving, an actual home.

"Why do you want to do this, Erza?"

She didn't look at him, "I want to be a mother. Juvia has Storm, Mira has Bella. Levy's close to her due date, Natsu and Lucy are trying. I'm almost 30 and the longest relationship I've ever had is with my car," she played with her pasta as she spoke, "I want to have a family before it's too late."

He stared at her for a while. Her dejected expression was not helping. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't do it. No matter how much she meant to him. But damn did she look cure.

"Before I... decide," Erza perked up, "let's just talk about it. I mean it would be my child as well."

"I see," the mature Erza returned for a second, "I completely understand. When would the best time be fore you?"

"Well, now is fine, since I'm already here," he stood and began to clear the table. He filled the sink with dishes as he asked, "Do you have an wine?"

"Yes!" she jumped out of her chair and scurried about, "I hope Merlot is OK."

"Perfect," Jellal watched her get out glasses with glazed over eyes.

Getting comfortable in her living room, Erza's mind was filled with tiny clothes and cribs while Jellal's was filled with how to change the circumstances of the conception.

* * *

"...and I was thinking of moving to a new apartment once he/she is about half way between 3 and 4, closet to a school district. Magnolia Elementary most likely."

Erza had been talking non stop for 3 hours. The had finished one bottle and half way through the next. Jellal was still on his second glass.

The more she talked, the more excited she got. But they had yet to talk about on the thing - conception.

"Erza," he spoke up when she took a sip of her glass, "can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead," she pulled her feet underneath her to face him. He was leaned back into the couch with his arms crossed and head facing her. He was so sunk into the couch she thought he might fall asleep.

"Do you really want to use artificial insemination?"

The question took her by surprise and the booze had finally kicked in.

"What other way is there?" Even with all the wine she drank, she didn't slur.

Jellal laughed, "The natural way, Erza."

"But you won't be able to.." Erza looked down and sniffed, sadness in her eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Laxus told me.. you couldn't.."

A vein was very close to popping on his head as he remembered a conversation with a 16-year-old Laxus:

 _"I'm going to tell Erza that you can't get it up if you don't man up and ask her out already."_

Needless to say, he never asked her out. But he didn't think Laxus would actually do it. And for Erza to actually _believe_ him.

"I assure you, I can do it just fine," he told her, and then mumbled under his breath, "and now I need to kill Laxus.."

Erza couldn't quite comprehend the meaning behind that. Jellal put her hand in his.

"Do you want me to give you a baby?"

She did understand that, "yes."

"When do you want to try?"

"As soon as we can! Whenever we can go to the bank!"

He chuckled, he was _not_ going anywhere near a sperm bank, "let's start now," he pulled her to her feet and tugged her to her room.

"It's late, are you sure the bank is open?"

He laughed as his back came in contact with her bedroom door, "This one is always open, my dear."

He pulled her into his chest and nuzzled his face into her neck, "And I promise you, this will be much more enjoyable."

Erza giggled as his hands ran down her back and stopped on her slim waist. She was about to tell him to let go so she could find her purse when he put his lips on hers. It surprised her for a second, but then she felt his warm tounge trace her lips, and she melted. She opened her mouth to let him in, he was slow but so talented. She had never been kissed like that. She didn't know they were moving until he fell on the bed and she went with him. He turned over so he was on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her again..

* * *

The first think Erza saw when she woke up was an elbow. She looked up and saw that Jellal was laying beside her, his head in his hand. He was smirking down at her, running his other hand through her hair.

"Hi," she barely got out.

"Hi" he said back.

"What time is it?" She kept her eyes focused on his face, not wanting to find out if his lower half was as naked as his chest.

"About 3 in the morning. You've been sleeping for an hour, or close to it."

Erza slowly analyzed her own body by moving around a bit. She was not wearing a thing. She tried remembering what happened. Then it all came back in a flash.

"We had sex."

Jellal snickered, "Yes. A few times actually."

She sat up and held the blanket to her chest, "Why?"

Jellal leaned back against the headboard, making her twist so he couldn't see her naked back and bottom, which he thought was silly after all they did.

"You want a baby," Erza nodded, knowing that already, "And I want you."

She did not know that.

"Erza, I have been smitten by you since we were kids. I thought at some point you knew how I felt, but I was severely mistaken. Of course, I've never tried to tell you. I'm a coward," he crossed his arms over his bare chest, it snapped Erza out of staring at it, "And to think, all these years you thought I couldn't even have sex."

"I'm sorry about that. I should not have believed him."

"No, but that was my punishment for not asking you to the Homecoming dance, so I suppose it fits."

Erza blushed, she remembered him asking her if she had a date that year, a few weeks before Laxus told her about his 'problem'. She should have known something was up when he wouldn't talk to her for days after she told him she was going with Ichiya. Worst mistake of her life, by the way.

"Anyway, that's in the past. Let's start anew, shall we?"

Erza looked up at the smile he was wearing. His bangs were falling into his eyes, he never looked more attractive than when he smiled.

"And how should we start that?"

"Well, how about this weekend, I take you out for dinner. And whenever you want, we can try and get you that baby."

Erza laughed, "Wait. You want to start dating and try to have a baby at the same time?"

"Why not? We've known each other our whole lives, it's not like you're starting this with a stranger," he leaned forward an put his forehead on hers, "and i'd be lying if I said I didn't want to have a child with you."

She hesitated, "I've always wanted to be with you Jellal, but I can wait to have a baby for when we're more settled-"

"Erza, you told me you wanted to have a family before it's too late. I'm going to get you pregnant. But i'm also willing to fill the shoes of husband and father if you'll let me. There's nothing I want more."

She looked into his eyes, she saw his resolve, with longing, and love. She leaned in closer, "Then I accept."

"Good choice," he gently put his hand on the back of the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. She was more than ready for it, they ended up falling onto the bed.

* * *

Six months later, Jellal and Erza were happy. She had moved into his apartment a month after they started dating, not wanting to miss a thing. His once dull and boring apartment became and warm and loving home. She had momentarily forgotten her desire for children with the transition of moving and dating Jellal, until this fateful day.

She stood at the bathroom sink holding a little stick in her hands. It was positive.

Jellal sat in his recliner with a cup of coffee as he turned on the morning news channel when he heard Erza scream.

He sputtered into the hot drink, not having time to move as she ran into the living room still wearing her cotton night shirt. She jumped into the chair with him and hugged him tightly.

He moved the best he could to set the coffee down before he wrapped his arms around her, "What is it? Are you OK? Why did you scream?"

She looked up at him, tears rolling down her face along with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"I'm pregnant!"

He couldn't even voice his reaction before she kissed him, hard and hot. She straddled him and pulled on his hair. He groaned into the kiss. Turned on by her aggressiveness. Though he had to stop her when she yanked on his pants.

"Erza, sweetie, wait," he grabbed her wrist and held them tightly, her face was red and she was still smiling, "Are you really pregnant?"

"I've taken a test every morning the last week, all positive," she pulled her arms free and wrapped them around his neck.

"I'm going to be a father," he couldn't keep the smile off his face, "You're going to be a mother. I can't believe it."

He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Erza whispered into his hair.

Jellal nodded, but really, he was the one was thankful.


	5. Wedding Planner

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Erik - Cobra**  
 **Richard - Hoteye**  
 **Sawyer - Racer**  
 **Macbeth - Midnight**  
 **Sorano - Angel**

 **Summary:** Convinced she will never be a bride, Erza strives to be the best wedding planner in Magnolia. But the best man of her current job has other ideas

* * *

Erza leaned back against the wall of the reception hall, watching the newly married couple dance. The bride had happy tears in her eyes as she looked into the face of her husband.

They were good friends of Erza's. She had known Gray since childhood and met Juvia in high school. And after all the years of watching Juvia chase him to the day Gray finally proposed, she was more than happy to be the one to make this day as perfect as possible.

Once she officially started her career as a wedding planner, she made absolutely certain that she would be able to help every single one of her friends. Her first official wedding had been Laxus and Mirajane's. She had been a nervous wreck, but it was actually better that she knew the bride and groom. Mira was beautiful and Laxus smiled and almost shed a tear when Mira walked down the isle. Almost. Erza had never been more sure of her choice in her career than in that moment.

After that she had organized several of her friends weddings over the years; Natsu and Lucy's, Lyon and Meldy's, Alzack and Bisca's, and now Gray and Juvia's. And in a few months she would start on Ren and Sherry's. But she had actually just received a notification the other day about Mira's friend Kinana getting married soon and wanted her help.

"Oh, darling!"

Erza looked up from her musing to see Juvia sitting in the middle of the room, her hands covering her blushing face. Gray was in front of her removing her blue garter. With his teeth.

"Here it comes, " Gray flung the flimsy cloth across the room.

Erza couldn't see who caught it but she did hear laughter and Natsu yell, "Wooooo! Look over here, Evergreen!"

The garter had landed on Elfman's face.

There was laughter and cheers all around. But she couldn't help but feel how empty her side was, or how bare her left hand felt.

* * *

"It's so nice to meet you!"

Erza smiled and happily shook hands with her new client. Mira has told her that Kinana was shy, but the girl in front of her seemed very bubbly. It may have something to do with the broody man next to her.

It's very nice to meet you as well, Kinana. And you must be Erik?" Erza turned towards the groom-to-be..

"That'd be me."

Learning early on to let the grooms be, she nodded and sat at her desk, asking them to sit as well.

"Now, I've looked over your forms. It seems like you have it all worked out."

"Yes ma'am. Both Erik and I are so busy we just need help getting it all together," Kinana gushed out.

"That's perfectly understandable. And you wish to use Kardia Cathedral, do you have a date you would like to use? I'll go ahead and see if it's available."

She spend the rest of the day with the couple. They wanted to get married quickly. And Kinana was ready for any question Erza threw at her. They went over flowers, cake, the alter, who would perform the ceremony, the reception food, decorations, etc. Erza could see it all in her head, now she only had three months to prepare.

"Alright, I think that covers most of it. Oh, yes, " she almost forgot, "Do you have the wedding party set?"

"Sort of," Kinana said, "We do have the maid-of-honor and best man though."

"Wonderful," Erza handed her a form, "If you'll put their names and number here. I'll need to be able to reach them for dress fittings."

"Oh good! I'm such a scatter brain I'd probably forget! I forget everything!" Kinana giggled as she filled out the form.

"You are not a scatter brain, you just have a short memory," Erik piped in, "it's cute."

Kinana blushed and poked his slightly spiky ear. Erza looked at her hands on the desk so she wouldn't disturb such an intimate moment. Once again, she noticed how bare her left hand felt.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kinana let Erza know that the wedding party was picked and they could go for the first fitting at any time.

So with a little more than two months to go, Erza was meeting Erik, Kinana, and the groomsmen for the fitting. The girls would be in a few days.

She was walking down the sidewalk to the rental place, checking her email she bumped into someone.

"Oh i'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized, rubbing her forehead.

"It's fine, really," a deep voice answered her.

Erza took a quick glance at him; dark jeans, long-sleeved white and gray t-shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, royal blue hair that looked like wild sex hair the way it was tousled.

Erza blushed. Did she really just think that?

"Is something wrong?"

She looked at his face, he had deep brown eyes and an odd tattoo around his eye. He was extremely handsome.

She felt her heart race. It had been a long time since she met someone so attractive.

"Miss?"

"Uh!" She was so busy checking him out she forgot he said anything, "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The beautiful man chuckled, "Yes, you said that already."

Her face flushed. Was it normal to feel this way about a stranger?

"I was not paying attention myself," he took an awkward step closer, "I'm not looking forward to where I need to be. I'm looking for an excuse not to go."

At that moment, she remembered where _she_ needed to be.

"Excuse me," glancing at her watch quickly, "I'm about to be late for an appointment. I'm sorry again!"

"Wait..!" she ran past him, missing his pout.

She barely made it to the rental shop on time. She only saw Kinana and along with a rather large man, Erik.

"I'm so sorry. I had a little trouble getting here," Erza told to bride-to-be.

"Don't worry. We're still waiting on the guys," as she spoke, the door opened behind them, "Oh there you are!"

Erza turned and saw two people walk in. One tall blonde with a large nose, the other had black/purple and white hair. An odd sight in Erza's opinion.

"Ms. Scarlet these are two of the groomsmen. Macbeth and Sawyer. This is Erza Scarlet, our wedding planner," Kinana introduced the group, giggling like she couldn't believe it was really happening, "OH! And over here is Richard! I'm sorry! I told you I'm a scatterbrain.."

The men laughed when Erik had to console his fiancee. Erza took a good look at them. Sawyer and Macbeth would be fine, they'll probably get them done by the end of next week. Richard, well.. it might take some time.

"It's nice to meet you all. Are we still waiting on anyone?"

"Yeah," Erik lazily told her, "the best man inst here yet."

"Odd. He's normally very punctual," Macbeth said as he sat next to Sawyer on the plush sofa near the fitting rooms.

"He would rather choose solitude than the joyous feeling of love," Richard preached. Slightly confusing Erza.

She was about to ask what he meant when the door opened again. And there stood the blue haired man that took her breath away.

"Bout time man," Sawyer yelled at him.

"Sorry."

That deep, rich voice made the butterflies dance in Erza's belly.

"Jellal this is Miss Erza Scarlet, our wedding planner," recognition let up in his eyes, "Ms. Scarlet this is Jellal Fernandes, Erik's best man."

Erza smiled, he was apart of the wedding party, "It's nice to meet you."

She stuck her hand out to shake his, but he surprised her.

He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Scarlet," his eyes were practically smoldering pools, "I'm looking forward to our time together."

* * *

The fitting for the groomsmen went fine. Erik, Sawyer, and Macbeth were the easiest. Although Erik wanted to try a red checkered tuxedo. Erza's wrath took care of that quickly.

While the seamstress worked on sizing Richard, Erza noticed Jellal watching her. He was on the sofa, one leg propped up on the coffee table and one arm on the back of the couch, the other in his lap. He had a soft smirk on his face as he watched her. It made Erza feel the butterflies dance faster than before.

"It might take longer than the rest, but we can definitely finish it by your deadline. Hopefully before," the head seamstress, Mindy, told her.

"Excellent. I appreciate your hard work."

"Now is he the last one?" she asked, referring to Jellal, "I wouldn't mind getting him to size me up, to be honest."

"Wh-what?" Erza glanced over her shoulder, thankfully he was on his phone.

Mindy called him over, and as he passed Erza, his hand grazed over her lower back.

Erza shivered. Men normally avoided her, or were scared of her enough to avoid her. This attitude that Jellal had was new to her.

"Ms. Erza!" Kinana came to stand next to the redhead, "Here's all the paperwork the guys needed to fill out. I haven't had a chance to give Jellal his though."

"That's alright. Thank you, Kinana."

"The guys already left, and I hate to do this to you, but Erik and I have other things to do and we'll be late if we don't leave now. Will you be fine with just you and Jellal?"

"Oh, uh.." Erza looked over and saw the seamstress was measuring the width of his arm and was it possible for biceps to be that inciting? "Don't worry. Go on and do what you need to."

"Thank you! Erik!" she skipped to her fiancee's side, "ready to go?"

With a smile, Erza watched them leave hand in hand. This is one of the easiest bridal parties she's had on some time.

"Ms. Scarlet?"

Walking up to the seamstress, she changed her mind. She had her tape around Jellal's... buttocks.

Erza gulped, unable to move her eyes, "Yes?"

"Was there anything else you needed to add to your order?"

"No. Not this time. Thank you," she said in a hurry. Mindy nodded, finishing her measurements.

"You're quite the polite one, aren't you?"

Erza took a chance and looked at his face. He was smiling at her through the mirror. She moved until she was right in front of him.

She nodded to Mindy who went to the front desk, "I work with the public, being polite is part of my job," she told him while crossing her arms, moving her weigh to one leg.

"I work with the public as well, but I don't necessarily need to be polite."

She rose a finely trimmed brow, "Oh? And just what is it that you do?"

"I'm an undercover detective," he paused, "but now that I've told you that I'll have to keep and eye on you."

" _A cop? I bet he looks divine in uniform,_ " she mentally slapped herself, _"now is not the time, Erza!"_

"Really? How impressive," she tried to keep her thoughts off her face.

Before Jellal could speak Mindy came to them, "I've got everything ready to go first thing in the morning. I'll keep you up to date on the progress."

"Thank you, Mindy," she smiled and walked to the sofa where she laid her bag, motioning Jellal to follow. He did just that, adjusting his clothes along the way.

"I need you to fill this out for me."

"And this is?"

"Basic information. If I ever need you and I am unable to contact Kinana or Erik."

"Hm. Polite and efficient. I like that."

His tone was playful, she didn't know if she should take that as a compliment or not.

"Do you need this now or..?"

"Now, if you don't mind," she was going to sit down when he stopped her.

"Would you like to go get some coffee while I fill this out?"

Behind her bangs, she studied his face. He wasn't flustered or stuttering like most who asked her out. He seemed confidant, hopeful.

'I'm flattered, but it's a personal rule of mine to not get involved with any member of a bridal party that i'm currently working with."

His face was crestfallen for a moment, but then he asked, "What about after the wedding? Would you accept then?"

"I-," She stared into his beautiful, wistful eyes, "ask me then. And we'll see."

He grinned, "I refuse to take that as a 'no'," he sat next to her and worked on the form she gave him.

Erza didn't know what to say, so she sat there dumbly.

"Here you are," Jellal handed her the form, purposely brushing his hand on hers.

"Thank you," she went to put it away when he grabbed her hand, "yes?"

He pulled her hand to kiss it again, "I hope you'll consider it when I ask you again in three months."

"Until next time, Erza," he was brave and kissed her cheek before he stood.

She didn't hear him. Or even register the warm spot on her cheek. All she knew was that her hand tingled where he kissed her. His lips touched the very spot that felt a little too bare.

* * *

"What do I do?" Erza slumped onto the bar as she nursed a glass of wine.

"My, my. Seems like you're in a pickle," came the response from the overly cheerful Batista.

"I'm serious, Mira. What do I do?"

The silver haired beauty pondered for a moment, "I think you should accept."

Erza downed her glass and reached for the bottle for more, "Be serious Mirajane. He's part of the wedding party. I made it a rule a long time ago not to be involved with anyone I had to work with."

"Well of course. I meant after the wedding, silly," Mira laughed at her poor friend.

"After, huh?"

"Is he cute?"

Erza hummed, "Extremely."

"Was he nice?" Mira leaned on her elbows on the bar.

"Very polite."

"Do you know what he does?"

"A detective. Undercover detective, in fact."

"Sounds perfect for you. Since you love those crime shows," she giggled.

Erza stared into her wine glass until Mira finally said, "I know you want to get married some day. It was the only thing you could think of in high school. Why not just give him a chance? You know, get yourself back out there."

"It's been so long since I've been on a date. I don't want to get disappointed."

"I'm sure that's how a lot of people feel. It's how Lisanna felt when she decided to go out with Bickslow for the first time. She didn't want to get hurt again. But look at her now. She couldn't be happier."

It was true. Her friend Kagura was the same way when it came to her boyfriend, Rogue. But she didn't know if it would be the same for her.

"I'll think about it."

"Please do, Erza," Mira stood, gazing at her like a mother would, "we all want to see you happily married someday. Take a chance, maybe you'll find everything you've ever wanted."

As the Batista walked away, Erza knew she had to try. What could hurt?

* * *

The night of the rehearsal finally came. Erza hadn't heard from Jellal since all that time ago. When he came to get his tux she had another consultation to be at and missed him.

Tonight would be the first time she'll see him. And tomorrow would be the wedding. He would no longer be 'off limits'.

Waiting for the party to get to the church, Erza went over what all her friends said:

 _"Erza needs to find her own happiness."_ Came Juvia's response.

 _"You really need to get laid."_ Cana had told her bluntly.

 _"It would be so romantic if you fell in love with him! Just like a movie!"_ Levy practically wanted to force her to say yes.

 _"It's up to you, but I think you should. No one should be alone for so long."_ Lucy told her, remembering her lonely childhood.

But it was Meldy's answer, that really stood out:

 _"Waiting on love is hard. I should know. I liked Lyon for so long, only to find out he had loved Juvia forever. Even though it hurt, I didn't give up. And even after we started dating, I was afraid that he was going to leave me because he only wanted Juvia. At one point I thought that if I wanted to keep him, I should act like her. But almost everyone told me not to. That if I wanted Lyon to love me, I needed to be me. So I did, and look at me now. I got married to Lyon long before Gray and Juvia did. I must be rambling, but I just want you to know that everyone has a love story. Some start the moment you meet. Some start over a long period of time. Some start before you realize it. Some are effortless, but others need a push. And maybe that's what you need to do. He may not be the 'one' for you, but you'll never know until you give it a push."_

Meldy loves to talk about her relationship with Lyon, so the rambling was fine. It was the 'push' part that made Erza realize that she was waiting for a love story to happen, but she had closed herself off to one kind of love story. She may not marry him or even date him. But her story would never start, if she kept herself closed off from it.

So when Kinana, Erik and the wedding party arrived, she looked Jellal in the eye and smiled. He was confused, but he had a cute confused face, so she didn't mind.

"Well, who's ready to get married?" Erza felt more pumped up than she ever had before.

"I am!" Kinana jumped up and down in her spot.

"Sure," Erik couldn't help the grin on his face.

"I'm ready for this to be over," Macbeth announced, with Sawyer nodding behind him.

"Ahh, tis a time for true love," Richard gaze was far off in never land.

"We're more than ready for Kinana to have her happy ever after," the maid-of-honor, Laki, said.

"Marriage is over rated, but I'm happy for you, snake boy," bridesmaid number 2, Sorano, giggled when he hissed at her.

"Maybe some day," Lisanna, bridesmaid number 1, mumbled under her breath.

Bridesmaid number 3, Meldy, only laughed. But before Erza could say more, she saw Meldy point to the best man, and then give a thumbs up.

Reigning in her blush, she looked at the elegant man. He was smiling at her. A smile that dreamed of for years, but the man never had a face. Jellal's face, she thought, would be a nice one to wake up to.

Turning her thoughts away from her ridiculousness she said, "Well OK then. Let's have a wedding!"

Erza once again stood against the wall as she watched the newly married couple glide across the room. Erik looked stunning in his white tux. Kinana's princess style gown twisted and turned as she held on to her new husband.

After a moment, she felt a presence next to her. Taking a peak, she saw the blue haired best man. He held out a champagne glass to her.

Smiling, she took it and they clinked their glasses.

"The ceremony was beautiful. You do a good job," he told her after taking a small sip of his drink.

"Thank you."

She heard him take in a deep breath before he emptied his glass and took hers away from her. Sitting them on a nearby table, he drug her to the dance floor.

"I know you are the wedding planner, but that doesn't mean you can't dance at least once."

This wasn't the first dance she had at a wedding she had planned, but it was the first that she would make it last.

"You're right," she laced her fingers behind his head as his hands tugged her closer to him. She could tell he was a little nervous. And that was cute.

"So, now that the wedding is over, how about we get a cup of coffee sometime?"

"Well, aren't you impatient," she giggled.

"Well.. I, uhh.."

She looked around the room and saw most everyone dancing. Gajeel and Levy were dancing with Alzack and Bisca's daughter. Gray was standing behind Juvia and swaying back in forth. Natsu was spinning Lucy back into his arms, both laughing. Lyon was holding Meldy close, whispering into her ear, making her smile.

Glancing into the eyes of her dance partner, she decided to give herself a little push, "I would love to get some coffee. You can tell me about your exciting job. I love hearing those stories."

The small smile was slow to come to his face, but it felt like quite the victory for her, "You do? Well, I'll have to think of the best ones. And while I do you can tell me about your job."

"My job isn't as exciting as yours."

"No? You bring people together in the closest way possible. I think that's pretty exciting."

They danced to Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ , and when it finished, she couldn't help but think that it was actually the start of one.


	6. Kiss Cam

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Italic_ \- Erza text  
 **Bold** \- Mira text

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

 **Summary:** Mira has set Erza up on a blind date. He takes her to a basketball game, but talks to his friend on the phone the whole time. So when they pop up on the Kiss Cam, Erza takes matters into her own hands with the cutie a few seats over. (based on the hilarious video on YouTube)

* * *

"Aw man! Did you see that!" Erza's date for the night slapped the man next to him on the shoulder.

The beautiful redhead sighed, placing her head in her hand, resting her elbow on the armrest of her uncomfortable plastic chair.

This was their first official date after Mira introduced them. They had been texting back and forth for a few days before he asked her out.

 _"What was Mira thinking?! Setting me up with buffoon?"_ She cringed again as he and his buddies cheered.

They were at a basketball game, she didn't even like basketball! She didn't understand what he would even think to bring her here.

Her ideal first date would be a romantic dinner, pleasant conversation, and casual flirting where she can be swept off her feet.

"Yeah!" Her date, who's name she completely forgot since she never saved it in her phone, jumped up as his team scored again.

Watching the men on the court, Erza concluded that she definitely preferred baseball. The uniforms for one were a huge plus.

An elbow knocked into her and a beer almost ended in her lap, surprisingly, from the side her date was not on.

"I'm so sorry!" kind dark eyes stared at her as he held the bottle near his chest, "My friends are.. uh.." he glanced over his shoulder to his friends who were singing whatever song was on the loud speaker.

Erza giggled, they were so drunk, "No problem. They're better than my group."

His royal blue hair got in his eyes as he laughed.

"Hey, Ella! Wanna beer?" her date twisted her back to him and yelled in her face, making her grimace at the alcohol on his breathe.

"No," she fanned the air around her to get rid of the stench as he and his buds ran to the concessions.

"Ella? That's pretty," he seat mate had leaned forward to pay attention to the game.

"It's Erza, actually," she crossed her legs, a tad embarrassed. Which she shouldn't be. She was wearing a killer outfit of plum skinny jeans, brand new heels, and comfy off white sweater. She dressed to impress.

"Erza. That's even better," he took a sip of his beer, grunting when his companions hit his head.

While he was distracted, she checked him out. Royal blue locks, an odd but intriguing tattoo on his face, dark mesmerizing eyes. A dark t-shirt under a leather jacket, and then dark jeans accompanied by nice boots. A perfect package.

Erza snapped her eyes back to the court, _"What are you doing?! You are on a date and her you are checking out another guy!"_

"I am not Levy, I won't help you when you get sick."

The large man next to her attractive seat mate sat in his chair and pouted like a child, she couldn't help but laugh.

He laughed too, "I'm Jellal by the way," he held one hand out for her to shake. He was leaning back in his plastic chair, one foot resting on the chair in front of him, a model pose.

 _"Does he know my weaknesses?!"_

Placing her smaller hand in his, she grinned, hiding behind her own bangs, "Nice to meet you."

"Ellie! Nachos!" A plate of stale chips and overly pored cheese dip was thrust in her face.

"I'm not hungry," she told her date, when actually he was starving. She didn't eat all day in preparation for her date.

She heard Jellal chuckle.

 _ **"Alllll right folks! It's time for the KISSS CAMMM!"**_

Erza looked at the screen, finally! Something worth watching!

The camera moved around the stands, the first couple it landed on was an elderly couple. They had the biggest smiles as they kissed. The next few couples were some young adults and they had fun with it, except one pair refused, they were siblings.

The next pair made Erza laugh so hard her stomach hurt, it was the extremely shocked couple she knew refused to admit they even _liked_ each other; Elfman and Evergreen. They fussed for a minute, then finally Elfman kissed her forehead. The crowd 'awwed' when she blushed.

Then the unexpected happened. The camera landed on her and her 'date'.

Did she want to kiss him? No. Did she want to be left out? Absolutely not!

"Hey! We're on the screen!" she turned to her date, who was now on the phone, "we're on the kiss camera, get off the phone!"

He continued to ignore her and knock her hand away. Slyly checking if the camera was still on her, she was about to throw his phone in the floor when he other seat mate caught her eye.

She asked him with her eyes if it was OK. It took him a second to realize what she wanted, he shrugged with red tinting his cheeks.

His lips met hers, and aside from the beer and gum he obviously had, it was _incredible._ His lips were soft and they moved so slowly that it made shivers down her spine. He caressed her with a grace she craved for. Right before they pulled away she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip.

It was like everything disappeared when he kissed her. The noise she blocked out when his lips were on hers dropped and nearly hurt her ears. Behind him, his friends were cheering. Taking a peek, she actually recognized them.

"Elsa! How could you!" her 'date' stood and whined. She stood herself, coming to his chin but still intimidating enough to put fear in him.

"First off, my name is _Erza_. Second, I tried to get you to kiss me. You were too busy talking on your precious phone," she picked up her now ruined purse off the sticky floor and glared, "I _won't_ be seeing you again."

She turned around and slowly walked past Jellal and his friends, that turned out to be hers as well, and left the stands.

As she reached the concessions she sent Mira a text, sitting down on a bench near the restrooms.

 _You will pay for this._

 **What did I do? O.o**

 _This moron I'm on a date with._

 **OH! You don't like him?**

 _NO!_

She explained the whole thing to Mira, which wasn't smart

 ***heart eyes emoji* Erza! Get his number!**

 _I'm not going back in there to get someone's number._

 ***crying emoji***

Sighing, Erza went to respond when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, she looked up into dark eyes and a kind smile, "Jellal?"

"Hi," he sat down next to her, "Um. Sorry about your date."

"Oh," nervousness set in, she moved all her hair to one side and started a braid, "don't. It was a bad choice on my roommates part."

"I see," he watched her delicate hands move through her scarlet hair.

They sat in silence, Erza finished one braid, released it, and began another. Jellal cleared his throat.

"I know this may be a little awkward, but would you like to get dinner sometime?"

She giggled, "As long as it's not popcorn and cheap beer."

He twisted a piece of scarlet hair around his finger, "I was thinking more along the lines of Italian and expensive wine."

Her eyes lit up, _"He must be able to read minds!"_

"Well, how can I refuse," tracing circles on his thigh, she leaned closer to him, his cologne was divine.

He cupped her cheeks in his warm and calloused hands, kissing her again.

This kiss was much shorter, "Bow chicka wow wow!"

Scarlet and blue stared at each other, then slowly glanced to the side. It was Jellal, and Erza's, friends.

Gray had an arm on Natsu's shoulder for support, "Well well, we come out for boys night and Jelly gets a girl."

Gajeel was holding onto a nearby pole, laughing.

"Bow chicka wow wowww!" Natsu laughed at Jellal's mortified face.

"Is there a problem?" Erza stood and moved right in front of them, crossing her arms, hair covering one eye.

"Hey! It's titania!" Gajeel hid behind his pole.

"Erza! Natsu run away!" Gray yelled, half lauging half afraid.

Natsu did his best to run away with Gray on his back and dragging Gajeel, still singing, "Bow chicka wow woww!"

"So you're Titania," Jellal smirked, "one of the terrifying demons of FTU."

A blush covered what he could see of her face.

"Well, if you'll let me have your number, I'll take you home."

"Is that all you want?" she asked as they followed the three stooges.

"Perhaps," his voice was going to be the death of her.

"Jelly!" the three idiots sang, "Erzie!"

"Tell me how you know them. I've known them my whole life. I'm surprised we haven't met before."

"I don't get out much," he chuckled, "I'm on the baseball team with them."

Erza stopped in her tracks. Jellal turned to see her shocked face, "What?"

It took a second, but she snapped out of it. She pulled one of his arms to her and wrapped her own around her, lacing her fingers with his.

"When's the first game?"

* * *

 **NOTE:** Mira did not know Jellal and the boys were there. She had no hand in it other than setting Erza up with the loser.


End file.
